


Cut Too Short

by ImaginationReaper98



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-11-04 09:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginationReaper98/pseuds/ImaginationReaper98
Summary: When Tina decided to trust Queenie's keen eye for beauty, she didn't expect her to get carried away.





	Cut Too Short

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: Katherine Waterston got the idea for Daniels' hair (Daniels is the name of her character in Alien: Covenant) when she tried on Ezra Miller's wig while shooting Fantastic Beasts.

Tina crunched up her nose, her face alight with displeasure.

"What have you done to my hair?"

"You look wonderful, Teenie," Queenie mused, beaming as she admired her own handiwork. 

Tina spun around to face her sister and pointed a finger at her own head. "You call this lovely? I look like a man."

Queenie giggled. "That's preposterous, you look nothing like a man. That haircut suits you very well, shows off your lovely long neck. Don't I always tell you how I envy that graceful neck of yours?"

Tina groaned in frustration. "Why did I even I let you do this?" 

Queenie smirked. "Because you want to look good when Newt-"

"Please stop reading my mind." Tina warned softly, ignoring the flush that crept up to her cheeks. 

She straightened up and faced herself again in the mirror, then she looked down at the thick pile of hair on the floor and fought the sudden urge to cry. 

"Oh, please don't cry," said Queenie, her hands gently running across Tina's now very short head of hair. "I'm sorry you hated it. I just- I really do think it suits you."

Tina looked at her sister whose pleading eyes were staring at her apologetically. "Please don't think I did it to make you look ugly, I would never." 

"No, I'm sorry I thought of that." Tina said to her and slung an arm around her shoulder. "Now, I do need you to help me make this work," she gestured to her hair, "without me looking like a tomboy."

Queenie brightened up. "Good, you'll look so pretty no one could take their eyes off you!" 

Tina rolled her eyes.

 

___

 

Queenie was right, people could hardly take their eyes away from her. But she didn't think it was for the same reason her sister had envisioned. Tina could feel the scrutinizing looks that people threw at her. _You're a career woman, Porpentina, with an incredibly serious job at MACUSA's Investigative Department. Caring about what people think about your stupid hair is beneath you._

Despite forcing herself not to, Tina couldn't help but feel a bit self-concious under their disapproval stares.

"Disapproval? You are terribly wrong, Teenie." Queenie said firmly in a tone that brooked no argument. "They're all staring cause you look ravishing, honey."

Tina shook her head fondly. Truth be told, she actually liked this new look of hers. It's practical, which fits her occupation perfectly. It's not quite so bad, really.

Queenie lit up. "See? You even like it yourself!" 

"Can we just stop talking about my hair, please?"

"Let's talk about something else then." Queenie nodded thoughtfully. "So, since Newt is visiting again, how long will he stay in New York this time?" she asked.

Tina ignored her knowing smirk and actually thought of her question. Newt had promised to give her a copy of his book, but he didn't quite elaborate the details about his next visit to New York, not even in his letters. He made no mention about the duration of his stay.

"Actually, I don't know." she admitted. 

That night, Tina recalled the last time she saw Newt. He had struggled to look her in the eye, but when he did manage to hold her gaze for more than a split second, Tina's chest had palpitated. His hand brushed through her hair, tucking it gently behind her ear. Newt must've liked her hair then. _But that won't be the case this time, wouldn't it?_

Tina huffed and shook her head. "You're being silly, Porpentina Goldstein. Stop this nonsense." she muttered to herself and buried her head under the covers.

 

____

 

Newt scanned the bustling crowd as he searched for a familiar face. He explicitly told Tina that he would arrive that very day in the last letter he sent to her, he even put down a specific time. 

Just as he was starting to feel uncomfortable waiting in the middle of a busy crowd, his eyes spotted Tina, waving her hand with a bright smile on her face. His heart skipped a beat and he debated boarding the next ship back to England instantly. He pushed the thought away, allowing a smile to curl his lips as he walked towards her.

As he got closer to Tina, he noticed something strikingly different about her. It was her hair which was cropped shorter than the last time he saw her. It was a bold choice, he thought, for her to cut her hair that short. 

She wrapped her arms around him in an embrace and after a short moment of panic, Newt hugged her back rather awkwardly with his hands hovering at her back, not quite touching her. 

She pulled away from him, still smiling. "It's nice to see you again, Newt."

He smiled, relishing at the sound of her voice speaking his name. He gathered up enough courage to face her and his breath hitched. There he stood in front of her, trying so hard not to look thunderstruck. On a closer proximity, Newt could see how Tina's face grew lovelier. The shape of her face was more defined and her bright eyes were more pronounced. 

She noticed him lingering too long and her smile dimmed. "I know, it's Queenie's doing. I look ridiculous."

"No, you look lovely," he blurted out. "I- I mean, you always do, er...” Newt stammered, the words dying in his throat the second he realized that he was just about two incomprehensible words away from sounding like a stuttering idiot.

Tina laughed. "Thank you," she said warmly. "I believe I was promised a certain book?"

"Oh, yes of course, how could I forget." 

Newt was reaching out for it when Tina stopped him with a touch of her hand to his. 

"You know what, let's get something to eat first." she offered. 

Newt nodded eagerly. "Yes, I think that's a brilliant idea, yes." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment if you can.


End file.
